


I Guess This is Growing Up

by JHarkness



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-09
Updated: 2013-06-09
Packaged: 2017-12-14 11:49:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/836558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JHarkness/pseuds/JHarkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miles and Monroe had known each other since they could remember, and every year had meant something to them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Guess This is Growing Up

**Author's Note:**

> Just something short to help me get over my writer's block. I'll be posting a lot more over the Summer. Enjoy! And please comment/R&R!

By the time we were 14, we realized that we did not want to chase after the superficial girls that our friends were so keen on impressing. We knew that the best way to get through the Hell that people called 'high school' was to choose someone you couldn't bare to be without; someone who you wouldn't mind being with every part of every day. We realized that we wanted each other.

At 15, we were brave enough to walk through the halls holding hands; brave enough to steal a few kisses in the stairwell between classes.

At 16, we were sneaking out, condoms from the bathroom tucked away in our jean pockets. We would meet by the lake almost every night.

When we were 17, we got inked. It was a promise we both wanted-and planned-to keep.

We enlisted fresh out of high school. At 18, we already bore the marks of fighters. We moved up the ranks together, and eventually found our way into the marines. After that, we stayed together. If one of us got lost, the other would not rest until he was found. We would die together if we had to. Living without each other would be so much worse.

The promise we made became real after four years of service. At 22, we bought a house. It was a mess, but we painted it, took a hammer to the wall, and made it ours. Later that year, we stood at the alter and said our vows; "Until death do us part," and slipped on bright silver rings in front of all our friends.

We didn't stay out of the marines for long. It wasn't that we didn't enjoy spending so much time together, it was just that the military was our life. We had tried to get new occupations, but Bas wasn't patient, and I was not any good at math.

Of course, if someone had told me about the blackout then, I would have chosen the domestic life without a doubt. Being without Bas was not a new adventure. It was an experience through Hell.


End file.
